


something about your form makes me love-blinded

by dal_segno



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Aron, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friend Minhyun, Imaginary Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Non-Binary Minhyun, Office Worker Aron, Weird Plot Shit, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_segno/pseuds/dal_segno
Summary: It’s by the thirtieth pick-up line about monster dick that Aron gets a response. A soft but irritated voice reaches his ears from below the bed.“If this is your way of getting me to go on a date with you,” the voice says, “you could’ve stopped at the first awful pick-up line. I was about to answer you, you know.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	something about your form makes me love-blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a belated Valentine's fic for MinRon that I made after seeing [ this ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLSSeqAnddD/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) writing prompt on Instagram. It doesn't follow any specific plot or lore, just some random thoughts I pieced together lol. The title is a modified lyric from NU'EST's Beautiful Ghost. I hope you enjoy it!

Checking the date on his phone, Aron immediately places it back down onto his nightstand. He groans into his pillow, careful not to let his drool drip onto the covers. His right hand dangles on the side of the bed. The child inside of him screams to retract the limb before the monster under the bed gets the chance to rip it from his body. Twenty-seven years old and still thinking about monsters like a child. Aron almost laughs in spite of himself.

Forcing himself to wake up properly, Aron pushes his body from the warm covers of his bed. He goes about his regular morning routine, completely ignoring the fact that he looks like he died and got revived by a novice necromancer. The man in the mirror stares at him with puffy eyes. When Aron emerges from a shower that nearly burns his skin off, he doesn’t find the tired reflection again. He doesn’t look for him either.

He ignores the way his heart yearns to look for another man.

He also conveniently ignores the fact that it’s the fourteenth of February.

Aron’s body sinks back into the soft, emerald bed. None of his notifications are particularly interesting— they’re all just texts from his co-workers wishing him a good Valentine’s Day. As if he had anyone to spend it with. He deliberately decides to leave their texts unanswered. They’ll grill him for being cheeky at work tomorrow, but it’s nothing Aron can’t handle.

Swiping away his messaging app, Aron looks to his social media feeds. Seungcheol seems as cheery as ever according to his recent Instagram post with Jisoo. It’s almost disgusting how much love is in the older man’s eyes. Aron double taps and comments a half-hearted  _ “u two r so cute lol” _ before moving on to the next posts. 

A few love declarations on his friends’ accounts and a couple of selfies from his sisters with their parents fill his timeline. A wistful expression spreads on Aron’s face. Even if he didn’t have a partner, he wishes he could have celebrated the stupid occasion with his family at least. He’d make them their favourite dishes and talk shit about all the lovesick couples roaming the streets on a capitalist holiday. The hollow cavity in Aron’s chest seems to carve itself deeper.

Against his wishes, his body moves on its own. When he furiously blinks away the hot tears in the corners of his eyes, Aron finds that his hands brought him to the profile of a certain Kim Jonghyun. The man’s account is as inactive as ever, save for the one new post Aron’s eyes zero into. A man with blond hair that looks very damaged looks at the camera next to Jonghyun, who carries a soft smile on his lips. Aron’s heart seizes in his chest that has become far too small to contain it anymore.

_ Oh, _ Aron thinks.  _ Good for him, then. Totally doesn’t hurt. Nope. _

At that, Aron does what he does best. Shove himself into the ever-welcome arms of his bed and hope he could disappear if he curled up into himself enough. The latter never worked before— and there was no way it would work now— but Aron just wanted to hide from everything and everyone despite being the only one in his cold apartment right now. If he had to look at one more Valentine’s post, he’ll just keep crying like the sad loser that he is.

Now listen, Aron is a sad loser. Sad losers don’t pick themselves up and go about their day, sucking up everything. Sad losers don’t accept their fate and move on. And sad losers certainly don’t get anyone to listen to them. Yet Aron, the sad loser, couldn’t help but blurt out all his worries to the empty room like anyone would listen to him. It’s kinda part of the appeal. Rant to no one. Expect no judgement. 10/10 would recommend.

By the end of his rambling, he doesn’t expect anything, nor does he get anything in return either. The apartment is deathly quiet except for his breathing. It’s somehow comforting, and Aron wouldn’t want it any other way.

Then, as he slowly loses his mind (though he already might have since he just talked to himself), Aron decides to do something for shits and giggles. Nothing too insane: just something funny to cheer his decaying mood for the moment. Tucking in his limbs into the blanket, he hopes that his childish request goes unheard. Who was he kidding,  _ of course _ it would be unheard— there’s no one else in here except for him.

Body secured and a finger on his emergency contacts, Aron starts speaking. More like asking, but whatever. “Instead of staying under my bed, why not come on top of it? What do you say, monster under the bed?” It takes everything in him to not snicker as he says it, and it’s not even that funny. Directed to the monster under his bed, if he ever had one, Aron hopes he doesn’t get an answer. He’s sure to shit his bed (yes,  _ bed _ , not just pyjama pants) if he does.

Silence hangs in the air like usual. Aron laughs to himself, wondering if he’s gone insane yet. Encouraged by the quiet room and his thoughts, Aron keeps going with terrible pick-up lines.

“Ever heard of the monster mash? ‘Cause I’d like to monster  _ smash _ .”

“Like a bomb, boom boom, you blew my mind.”

“You’re so Franken _ fine. _ Mind if I get a taste of that?”

“Are you a monster? You’ve been haunting my dreams all night.”

Fueled by horrible pick-up lines and the fact that no can stop him, Aron’s sour mood eventually lightens, giving way to an easy lightness on his chest. The blanket unravels and twirls around his legs; it was far too hot under the sheets anyway. His body twists and turns to find a comfortable position to continue rambling on. It’s by the thirtieth pick-up line about monster dick that Aron gets a response. A soft but irritated voice reaches his ears from below the bed.

“If this is your way of getting me to go on a date with you,” the voice says, “you could’ve stopped at the first awful pick-up line. I was about to answer you, you know.”

In comedic fashion, Aron’s legs get tangled in the spiderweb of his blanket and he falls onto the white tiles ass-first. Not like he had much of that anyway. Ignoring the pain gathering by his waist, Aron peers under the covers to find completely black, fox-like eyes staring at him. He almost screams but the thing under the bed grabs his wrist to pull him closer.

Where Aron expects to get hit by the metal bed frame or eaten by the monster, he opens his eyes to a warmly coloured room with a fireplace and bookshelves lining every wall possible. Soft white lighting illuminates the room, but the windows reveal the unknown beyond the glass. It smells of lavender and grapefruit. Not too overwhelming either. The room is oddly homely and familiar, though Aron has never seen anything like it in his life. He’s sure he’s never seen anything other than dust and boxes full of Jonghyun’s pictures he doesn’t dare open under the bed before this point.

He’s jolted back into the present when a deep, pretty voice commands his attention. Turning to the source of the sound, Aron’s jaw drops when he’s faced with the most beautiful being he’s had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. If they were even human anyway. Their maroon hair sways with every movement towards Aron. Onyx eyes (where a white sclera and a coloured iris should’ve been was just a black void) peer into the depths of Aron’s soul. A killer jawline is shown when the being turns to their side. And Aron hasn’t felt so  _ attracted _ to whatever this being is than to anyone else in years.

“I heard it’s rude to stare in the human world,” the being mumbles. They turn their back on Aron, revealing nine fluffy, red tails. It reminds Aron of a certain Pokemon called Ninetails, just red. When they face him again, this time bearing two mugs, they appear with pointy ears at the top of their head. If it was possible for Aron to get any more shocked, he would’ve. “You’re human, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Aron rasps out. It’s pathetic. “And y-you’re not?”

The  _ kumiho  _ laughs— not unkindly, Aron realises. Their laughs are like the kind you would have when a loved one does something stupid, but you can’t help but be endeared. A fluttering feeling manifests in Aron’s chest.

“Would a human have nine tails and eyes of the void?”

The challenging tone in their voice pushes Aron to say something instead of gawking. “I guess not.” He bows his head when offered the steaming mug of coffee. There’s a dozen questions floating through his head this very second, though he can’t make heads or tails of any of them. Aron sighs and sips the coffee with nothing to offer. Fortunately, the fox does the talking for him.

“I’m sure you have some questions about me,” they say as they gaze into their mug containing what seems to be starlight. Aron squints and sees a constellation for Leo floating somewhere in the liquid. “I’ll tell you everything if I can go on a date with you.”

Aron’s throat dries up as the fox’s Adam’s Apple bobs as they drink. “Y-yeah sure. But, uh, how are you gonna go out with all those tails…?” Just as the words leave his lips, his mysterious host retracts all nine of their tails and closes their eyes. When they look at Aron again, they look perfectly human and just as stunning. Barely holding it together at the sight, Aron almost lurches forward to give the being a kiss. He doesn’t go through with it, thankfully. Kissing someone you barely know and isn’t even  _ human _ is just… wrong.

But Aron can’t find it in himself to keep staring with heart eyes. The fox spirit of sorts doesn’t seem to mind, only smiling softly at him.

“My name is Minhyun,” the being says in their sultry voice. “And I know yours is Aron. Now, shall we go for a date? You can’t back out after asking me with so many terrible lines.”

Smiling brightly, Aron takes Minhyun’s hand in his and it slides into place like it’s meant to. “I’ll make up for it next time.” It’s a lie, and Minhyun knows it too, but neither acknowledge it as they both make their way back into Aron’s apartment and into the nearby cafe to avail their limited edition Valentine’s menu.

“Minhyun,” Aron asks as he opens the door to The Table, “What are your pronouns?”

  
  


-

Lunch with Minhyun proves to be more enjoyable than anything Aron’s ever done with any of his previous partners. Minhyun explains that they are a fox spirit (or  _ kumiho _ , but Aron makes the distinction that they don’t seduce men or eat their livers) formed from Aron’s subconscious during his childhood. They also state that they are neither male nor female, and that they can’t be bothered with the human way of classifying their existence.

About their origins, they started out as an actual fox since baby Aron was obsessed with fox plush toys; he used to sleep in a crib full of fox toys after all. Then as Aron grew and matured, so did Minhyun. When Aron wanted an imaginary friend to babble on and on about his annoying little sisters, Minhyun fulfilled that role by having a human form only Aron could see. This went on for the years leading up to his adolescence.

As a teenager, Aron had become busy with growing up and neglected his imaginary friend and spiritual guardian. The memories of fooling around with them had faded into vague memories Aron brushed off as forgotten dreams. Though Minhyun had said all of this with a soft smile, Aron felt bad for having done it, even if it was unintentional. They smiled again, saying that it was alright now that they were talking like this.

Minhyun followed Aron around in hopes that the boy they once looked after and grew up with would recognise them again. Their magic faded ever so slightly with every passing day they were forgotten to the world. One day, they had no choice but to find refuge under Aron’s bed and use their remaining magic to sustain themselves there. When asked about how exactly their magic worked, Minhyun shrugged and said they weren’t so concerned about why it worked than the fact that it did.

When all their hope was starting to fade along with their powers, Aron had gone and accidentally asked Minhyun out on a date (along with a few inappropriate things). This had somehow brought Minhyun back from their stupor as Aron’s subconscious thought of Minhyun again, although as a monster under his bed.

“...And that’s how you inadvertently saved me from perishing, Aron.”

The man just looks at Minhyun with bug eyes. “I… I get  _ that _ . But don’t tell me you’ve heard everything that happened in my apartment…”

Minhyun smiles cheekily. “I did! Not the most pleasant experience I’ve had with you, but I managed to lock myself in my little room when you had anyone over.”

“I’m moving apartments.”

“I think I’m quite comfortable with your current apartment though.”

Aron groans into his croissant as Minhyun laughs. He peeks over the bread pastry to see Minhyun’s wistful smile as they look at each other. There’s something about them that Aron could get used to if he hasn’t already. The softness of their hands. Their hearty laughter. Everything about Minhyun is beautiful and endearing, even when their existence is so odd. 

Being with Minhyun feels like coming home, and although Aron can only remember meeting them for the first time today, he wants to stay by their side. He wants to listen to Minhyun’s recollections of Aron’s childhood that he barely remembers. He wants to dance with Minhyun in their cozy room so unlike his own. He wants to love Minhyun for who they are.

The ice surrounding Aron’s heart melts, and for the first time in years, he finds himself wanting to stay here right at this very moment. Where Minhyun’s laughs mix with the sweet smell of pastries and sweets, and where the sun shines brightly on the two of them on this wonderful Valentine’s Day.

Maybe Valentine’s isn’t so bad after all. With Minhyun, Aron doesn’t think it could be anything but bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [ twitter account ](https://twitter.com/nuestlovebot)! Maybe drop me a comment or a kudos? Thanks!


End file.
